To Be With You
by Miyako06
Summary: Ever since she saved her friends, she became nothing. Her existence was gone. She was now alone. At least that's what she thinks. Set after Blood Drive. AyuShiki.


She sat in a wheel chair, her vacant expression seemed unchanged. She only stared at herself in the mirror as the book of shadows was on her lap.

Time seemed to pass by real slowly. It was like time was frozen. At least for this girl. All she does is sit in her sister's room, staring at herself in the mirror. She does nothing else.

Ayumi Shinozaki was no more.

She sacrificed her own life to save her friends who were trapped in Heavenly Host. She gave it her all, did everything she could to bring them back. She succeeded her mission, but there was a consequence.

She was erased from everyone's memory.

Her existence was nothing but a void. She was alone, with no sister, and no friends.

"Must... keep... Protecting..." She mumbles as she still stares into the mirror. She was already too numb. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Anger, sorrow, happiness, envy, love. They were nothing to her now.

She forgot what human emotions were. She forgot what it was like living. She forgot what is was like to love. Her mind was just nothing but empty space.

She truly was nothing.

Yet no matter how much broken she was, she didn't care. As long as her friends were safe, she was fine with it. For her friends' sake. She would do anything.

"Everyone... Please be happy..." She muttered quietly.

A doorbell rings.

Ayumi remains silent and still. It was like she never heard the door bell ring at all.

It rings again.

She still remained in her spot.

It became silent after that.

However, the sound of a door opening was heard. Footsteps were approaching.

Ayumi remained still as the room door opened, revealing a young man with blonde hair and grey eyes. He slowly closed the door and remained where he entered.

"Shinozaki..." He says as Ayumi says nothing, still staring into the mirror, reflecting her own hollow self.

"Shinozaki," He said again, firmly. He walked closer and stood beside her. She still remained stoic. The young man gritted his teeth as he went in front of her and knelt down to her level.

"Shinozaki... Please say something," he held her shoulders. No response.

"Shinozaki..." He pulled her into a soft hug. He caressed her hair as the other hand rubbed her back. He could feel his heart breaking in two as Ayumi was unresponsive, like she was only a dead body.

"I found you. I finally found you," the man said, his voice cracking. His grip on her became tighter.

"Shinozaki, please... I want to see you smile... I want to hear your cute little voice... I just... I want you to come back. Come back to me. I can't live without you," his tears started to fall down and stain her green shirt as Ayumi somewhat felt something.

She felt her heart jump, it felt warm as well. Ayumi felt her arms slowly raising up and wrap around the man's body, shocking him.

"Shinozaki?" He pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were still dull.

"Hey," he took hold of her hand as her mouth slowly opened. He could heat her mumble something.

"Kishinuma... Kun..."

"Shinozaki?!" He held her hand tighter. "It's me."

Yoshiki saw her eyes slowly coming back to life, but she was still a little dull. Her mouth opened as she saw who he truly was.

"Kishinuma-Kun...?"

"Shinozaki!" He hugged her again, surprising her. "You idiot... don't worry me like that!" he yelled as she still remained.

"Why? Why are you here?"

"Because... You're an idiot..."

"You shouldn't be here... You should be with the others..."

"I can't. I can't go back to them anymore."

"Kishinuma-Kun..." He pulls away to look at her.

"I sacrificed myself to make you guys happy... But now, you went and did something foolish... You erased yourself from everyone... all because of me..."

"You're damn right." He said as Ayumi looked at him.

"You really are dense you know. You don't know how I feel when you're not beside me. I always worry and feel like something bad was going to happen to you. I saved you countless of times, but all you ever thought was Satoshi..."

Ayumi remains silent, but she listens to his next words.

"You never noticed my feelings and you bragging about Satoshi, it made me so angry and I... it made me happy when you said that you liked it when I patted your head. You finally noticed that I've been watching you..."

"But... I didn't ask you to sacrifice yourself... If you hadn't done such a stupid thing-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, making her stop.

"I don't care... You're the one who left me... I finally reunited with you and now you're pushing me away again? Shinozaki...!"

"Please under-"

"No! Shinozaki... I did this because I love you! Why can't you get that?!" He soothed as he saw a single tear come out of her eye. He looked at her as she remained stoic, yet tears came out.

"Shinozaki..."

"Everyone... It was all my fault... Why do I always cause these things..."

"Shinozaki, stop it! It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is... You just don't understand..."

He pulled her into another hug. "I just... Want to be with you. No matter what. You're very important to me. If you're gone, life isn't worth living to me anymore. Don't you get that?"

He pulls away and kisses her forehead gently. Ayumi could feel her heart flutter a bit at the warm sensation.

"I'll do anything for you. I don't care if it's risky, I'll do anything to be with you."

His hand cups her cheek and he saw her eyes widen a bit by his touch.

"I love you... so much..." He says as his tears fell uncontrollably. Ayumi's eyes suddenly came back to life as more tears were falling down her face.

"Kishinuma-Kun..."

"Shinozaki..." His other hand cupped her other cheek and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm so happy..." Ayumi whispers as she sobs softly. "That you're here with me..."

Yoshiki realized, this was the first time she wasn't thinking about Satoshi. All she cared about was that he was here, with her. He had hopelessly fallen in love with her more.

"I thought I was going to be alone..."

"Well, you're not anymore. I'm staying here with you," He whispered as Ayumi slowly touched his face with her small hands to feel his soft skin.

"Why? Someone like me who's been cold to you..."

"Why? Because you turned my life around ever since that day with that asshole teacher. I never met anyone who stood up for me because everyone looked at me like I was some sort of misfit. What you did... I'm really grateful. And everyone else... You guys made me different than I was back then."

"But..."

"But nothing. You may have been insensitive towards me, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you."

"Yo-Yoshiki-Kun..." His eyes widen. She had said his first name. He never heard her use anyone's first name before. Not even Satoshi's.

"Ayumi," he said her name in a soft voice. He loved saying her real name. He could say it all day. It was music to his ears.

"I'm sorry for everything..." She closed her eyes as she let more tears fall.

She opened her tear-stained eyes wide as she felt something press against her lips.

Yoshiki had kissed her. Hard.

Ayumi let out a soft moan, feeling the warm invasion of his lips on her own. Her hands went and gripped his red shirt as he kept his hands to hold her face.

Her heart raced more than the times she would see Satoshi. Yoshiki's touch was too much for her to handle. All this time until now, she never realized that Yoshiki was always waiting for her. He was waiting for her to come beside him.

He broke away, his face barely apart from hers. Ayumi pulled him in for another kiss, not having enough of his warmth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer. Ayumi never thought she would come close with a delinquent like him.

But maybe he wasn't as bad as she thoug he would be.

Ayumi pulls away and rests her forehead on his, gazing into his grey eyes.

"I love you too," she whispers. Yoshiki felt like this was a dream. He didn't want to wake up from this ever again.

He smiles and kisses her gently.

_"Welcome back Ayumi."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, corpse party came to my mind and I already became an Ayushiki shipper :3 so here is my first fic for Corpse Party and Ayushiki. I saw blood drive and the ending and I just... My heart exploded on how many hints it gave for this ship.**_


End file.
